In the making
by Innnuka
Summary: Aubrey’s revenge for her parents and brother is slowly coming with the help of her demon butler, though slowly as well.. shes falling in love with him.


Her face pressed softly against the warm silk pillow beneath her. The noise of the wheels on a cart penetrated the quietness that engulfed her room. Her curtains rang through the quiet room as they were pushed open. A bright light shinned against her closed eyes making her pull the sheets over her head. His smooth voice spoke up as he moved around the room. Aubrey began blinking, trying to push the sleepiness out of her eyes. She poked her head out from underneath the sheets to be met by her butlers bright hazel eyes. "Good morning Mistress. I hope you slept well, you have a busy schedule today. This came in the mail for you." He said holding a tea cup in his left hand and an envelope in his right. Already she could see the queens stamp keeping its contents inside safely. She yawned softly, sitting herself up, taking the tea cup from his hands, as well as the card. "Good morning Sebastian." Aubrey murmured. She placed the envelope besides her on the silk sheets. Bringing her hand back, she closed her hands around the warm tea cup. Sebastian walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Inspecting what she should wear for the day. "Run me a bath." She said before pressing the warm substance against her lips. Her body felt warm as she listened to his response. "I will inform you when it's ready." She picked up the envelope from the sheets besides her. She opened it, pulling the letter inside and unfolding it.

Her majesty the queen. 

Greetings Dear Phantomhive, I hope you find yourself in good health and are taking care of yourself. I am writing you this letter because I'd like to invite you to my son's Thomas' 20th birthday. I'd love for you to join me on this special day of his. You two can catch up on each others life. He is constantly asking about you. It's been so long since you've paid a visit to my palace. I'd be delighted to have you as would he. Please take the offer into consideration. I hope to see you soon dear. 

-Queen Elizabeth 

She slipped out of her bed, setting the letter on her nightstand. She walked on the cold wood floor over to the bathroom where Sebastian stood keeping watch of the tub. "Sebastian, call Nina. I need to request a dress." Sebastian looked back at her small figure standing at the door, only dressed in a thin white silk nightgown. Her black hair was a crows nest which pulled a smirk from his lips. This was the only time of the day he'd be able to see her in such a state. "Of course, I'll make sure to give her a call." He said through his smirk. She walked over to the mirror, grabbing a brush off a table and began brushing her hair, doing her best to not pull at the knots. Sebastian came up behind her, catching her crystal blue eyes in the mirror. "I believe I can squeeze her in between your dance lessons and your company meeting." He said grabbing the brush from her hands. She sighed under her breath, gaining another smile from him. "You're going to need the lessons if you intent on going to the young prince's birthday party." Her eyes glared at his, he noticed her change in mood and sighed. "It was obvious mistress. His birthday bash is talked widely over the news outlets. Who will be going, which designer will be designing the celebrity guests outfits. The list goes on." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words. "Troublesome." She murmured. "Well, i will only be going because the queen asked me to. I rather not fall back at her request. After all, I am her loyal guard dog." She said turning back to look at Sebastian. "Either way, my status needs a little boost and going to that party will do that." She said pulling her nightgown straps down her arms. "I'll just go, get photographed and take my leave after I make a small visit to the queen to at least let her know

I attended." She let the nightgown hit the floor, pulling herself over the side of the porcelain bathtub and into the warm water. She pressed her back letting her head rest on a towel. Sebastian walked over "let me wash your hair. Please raise your head." She raised herself up, shivering softly as he poured water over her head. She laid back once more, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers press into her hair. She hated how much she enjoyed it and he took every last bit of advantage of this weakness. She couldn't help but push against his hands, "I didn't know you enjoyed having your head rubbed. You are quite like a cute pupp-." "What did you just say?." She said cutting him off. Turning back to glare at him with her icy blue piercing eyes. He simply smirked, "oh nothing mistress." She turned back around and clicked her tongue. "Get out. I am expecting breakfast to be ready by the time I am done here." She said pulling her body away from him. He simply bowed walking out of the bathroom. She watched as he closed the door behind him. She sighed loudly Pressing her body back against the side of the tub. She slid down slowly, letting her body and face submerge under the water. Closing her eyes as she was pulled into her thoughts.

The screams of the maids and butlers echoed through the hallways of the mansion as they burned alive. She could feel the heat radiating off of the walls on her bare skin. She could only breathe in smoke as it began pouring into the room. Her body was stiff, Unmoving as her eyes stayed on the bodies that laid lifeless in front of her. The blood that poured out of the corpses was warm on her hands. Her heart raced inside her chest when she looked down at their bodies. She could feel a tug on her arm. Her shocked eyes looked back at her brother's figure, "they're dead." She whispered, "ciel, father and mother are dead." She explained. Tears streamed down her face. She could see his lips moving. Ciel's eyes moved beyond his younger sister and down to the bloodied bodies on the floor. His hand yanked her up, he looked at her in a panic but her ears blocked all noise out. Her body didn't bother moving nor did it pay any attention to her commands.

She pulled herself out of the water, bringing a hand up to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she dug her nails into the soft skin of her palm. She could feel her skin tear and blood begin to drip down her arm. She jumped slightly as her hand was suddenly grabbed. Sebastian's eyes were a bright fuchsia, he looked down at her palm, inspecting the wound. She tried pulling back but he wouldn't let go. "You should be more careful mistress." He said with a concern look in his face. She just looked away, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Yeah yeah." She murmured brushing his faked concern away. She jumped slightly as something warm and wet licked her wound. Her blue eyes turned back to look at her butler in surprise. Her heart began racing inside her chest as she watched him continuing to lick her wound. He looked up to meet her gaze. "What's the matter mistress? Is something bothering you?" She pulled her hand free of his successfully this time. "I am quite alright. Quit asking me these tedious questions." She said trying to hide her flustered cheeks. She exited the already cold bath. Sebastian held her towel, helping her warp it around her body. She grabbed her clothes which laid neatly on a chair nearby. She slipped it on slowly, taking her time as her mind was lost in thought. After what seemed like forever, Sebastian cleared his throat. "Enjoying the show? What are you still doing here?" She said looking back at him. He smirked, bowing. "I am sorry mistress. Do forgive me." He said looking up at her. "It is just, your food is ready."

She stared at herself in the mirror. Admiring her outfit. A black long sleeve that showed a generous amount of cleavage along with blue jeans that hugged her legs tightly. She popped her lips letting the dark red lipstick that covered them dry. Her morning routine was done. A small amount of make up and her straight long black hair flowing down to her lower back. She walked out of her bathroom, slipping her black thigh high boots on as she stepped out of her bedroom. She descended the stairs, pushing the dining room doors open. "Good morning mistress." Mey-Lin greeted, bowing before Aubrey. "Good morning." She ate quietly, hearing Sebastian inform her about her days schedule. She frowned as she listened to him speak about her afternoon meeting. "They're all coming at once?" She asked looking up from her plate. He nodded, "they all have a complaint." He said with a smile.


End file.
